blood is thicker
by Kindred01
Summary: of a dream I had, of young Will and father figure Hannibal


Will sat in the large white room, the light's were harsh and he could feel his head ache become one of those monster ones, he wanted to bury his head into his arms and block out the light from the room but his hands were handcuffed to the table, the man across from hasn't stopped talking to him since the dragged him here. "Will do you understand why your here?" The dark hair man asked again Will looked at him with wide frighten eyes

"You think I killed someone." He answered

"No, we know you did." He said with a cold tone

"I DIDN'T I WOULD NEVER HURT ANY ONE!" he cried out as tears start rolling down his cheeks. 

Jack looked at him as if wasn't a child as if he was mass murder than anything else "You were found at the crime scene covered in the victim's blood their body meters from where you stood holding a switch blade in your hands." Jack told him, Will shook his head

"No no I...I found her sh…she was alive and…and I pulled the knife out." He said, he started to feel really sick he didn't know how much of this he could take, he started shaking began to feel cold in the jump suit they forced him to ware, he was sure that this man turned down the thermostat to try to brake him

"I don't believe you Will…" There was a knock on the two way mirror, Jack jaw tighten as he scatted the images of the dead girl front of Will "Look at this and then tell me that you didn't do it?" he hissed as he stood and walked towards the door, leaving poor 16 year old to sit and cry. 

Closing the door Jack walked into the room, where someone was waiting for him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I HAVE HIM THIS CLOSE TO CONFESSING!" He yelled, the other man looked at him and if Jack was insane

"There has been another killing in the same way a young blonde woman a knife in her chest and caved up for the world to see." The man said handing him the file and "And also if you looked more closely Jack someone was killing these woman and men for the 10 years unless this lad has been doing it since he was 6 I doubt it."

"What?" Jack hissed as if he has been hit in the gut

"Also the kid's father is here and he is putting up a stink about the treatment of his ill son."

"Ill?"

"The kid had mental health problems his father is a psychiatrist one of my friends Jack, what you are doing to this boy is over the top you could force him to have another brake down."

"Andrew, this kid killed that girl I don't care who is father is!" he yelled "Or what you have on file he could have read up about it on line or saw it on the news!"

"Your grasping at straws Jack and I care his father is because he has a lot of friends in high up places and can send you back to where you were from. The fact that there has been another killing puts him out of the suspect running and into a very very frighten witness who may not remember anything now thanks to you!" Andrew yelled jabbing his finger into Jack's chest making a point to hurt, there was a knock at the door and then a tall dusty blonde man walked through the door in his face blank as he looked at the two men. 

"Hannibal…" The blonde man put his hand up to Andrew and looked though the two way mirror at Will and frowned. Will was sat there with tears running down his young his face hair was wet and stuck to his head, he could tell he was shivering

"How long has he been in this state?" he asked

"I don't know I only got in here an hour." Andrew said "He was looking like this when I got here." Hannibal didn't move from where his was standing

"Andrew I want to take William home now." Hannibal said in a cold clear voice

"Of course I am sorry for his treatment Hannibal but at the time he was our only suspect."

"Even so but look the mess your argent has left him in, his mind his receptive and hypersensitive he is a very vulnerable child and using him like this and treating him no better than the shit at the bottom of your shoes Agent Crawford, this could do some permit painful damages to him." Hannibal said as he walked away from the two Agents and into the white room. 

The door open and Will looked up; tears are falling down his face as he looked up at Hannibal "D...Dad." he choked

"Take those off him!" Hannibal barked at Jack, the man didn't say a word as he walked in and took the handcuffs of him and the anklecuffs. Taking his jacket of Hannibal placed it around Will's shoulders and kneels in front of him and touches his forehead "Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Will gave him a blanket look as he leaned into the touch before he let out a gasp before he fell back wards and started shaking on the floor; Hannibal turned around and looked at the two men at the door "Get an ambulance!" he barked and he tried to stop Will from biting his own tongue. 

A couple of days later Hannibal and Will lift the hospital, Will looked peaky and had dark bags under hsi eyes as they walked out into the dull sunlight, they climbed into the car and will brings his knees up as he looked away from his adoptive father, Hannibal looked at his from the corner of his eyes, he notcings the dark heavy bags under his eyes from having trouble sleeping again...it's going to be a long road back to recovery... Hannbial thought to himself as he knew Will worried that he has failed Hannibal in some way "I'm sorry dad." Will said, Hannibal kept looking straight ahead as he turned out of the hospital parking lot, a small smile on his face that was hardly there unless you could see it

" What for Will?" he asked

"For getting caught." Was the answer

" Yes that did you had me worry William, but your acting skill are wonderful" Hannibal said turning to look at him and saw the down look on his son's face "How about I cook your favorite food when we get in ummm?" Will looked at him and smiled

"Really? Deer?"

" Of course." Hannibal smiled as him as he looked back at the road.


End file.
